Destin scellé
by SkywardQuill
Summary: "Vous ne comprenez donc pas? La destinée d'Hyrule est une fatalité! Un cercle vicieux, des vies perdues, pour rien!..."  Pourtant, il restait un espoir. Une infime chance de salut. Et tout reposait sur les épaules de trois personnes...


Salut, le peuple! J'ai une bonne fic à vous soumettre. (Si, si! J'vous assure, une _bonne _fic!)  
Spéciale dédicace à mon amie qui a bien voulu lire ça avant la publication! Ne me demandez pas qui c'est, elle, elle le sait.

* * *

Link lança sa canne à pêche pour la énième fois dans les eaux claire du lac Hylia.

-Puisque je te dis que t'y arriveras pas ! martela Midona.

-Chut ! Tu vas faire fuir les poissons ! Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je n'en aurais pas capturé un ! répliqua Link. Après tout, j'ai payé.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Ça va bientôt faire quatre heures qu'on est là, comme des poires, à attendre qu'un poisson daigne mordre ta ligne !

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? C'est pas en faisant peur aux poissons que tu vas faire avancer les choses !

-C'est pas non plus en poireautant dans une barque qu'on va faire avancer les choses ! J'ai jamais vu une tête de mule comme toi, Link !

-Je te retourne le compliment ! dit Link un peu trop fort.

-Ah ! Tu vois bien ! Toi aussi, tu cries.

-Difficile de ne pas crier quand on a un Twili arrogant qui vous harcèle en vous répétant inlassablement que vous allez échouer ! T'es super motivante, quand tu veux !

-Je cherche pas à te motiver, abruti ! Je cherche à faire en sorte qu'on s'en aille d'ici le plus vite possible !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans cet endroit, bon sang ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te plait dans cet endroit, bon sang ?

-Pêcher, ça me détend. Mince, je sauve le monde, j'ai bien le droit de décompresser de temps en temps !

-Nan !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est pas seulement _ton_ monde, que tu sauves, mais aussi le mien. Et je ne crois pas que décompresser soit la seule raison qui te pousse à jouer au pêcheur.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu proposes quoi, comme autre raison, hein ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, fit Midona d'un ton moqueur, peut être cette fille, là, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Héna ?

-Mais pas du tout ! se récria Link en rougissant un peu.

-Ne me fait pas rire, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais !

-Si j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, j'aurais pris la formule accompagnée ! tenta Link.

-Ouais, tu l'aurais bien prise, sauf que ça coûte cent rubis et que t'es complètement fauché ! assena Midona, impitoyable.

Link ne répondit pas, se contentant de la toiser suspicieusement.

-Dis, t'es quand même pas _jalouse _? finit-il par lâcher.

-Absolument pas, répondit-elle un peu trop vite en évitant son regard.

-Mouais, fit Link, peu convaincu.

Il savait que les Twilis ne rougissaient pas, mais il aurait juré avoir vu les joues de Midona se colorer légèrement.

Il y eut alors un silence inconfortable durant lequel Link se contenta de fixer sa ligne et d'agiter vaguement son leurre. Il aperçut alors une sorte de scintillement doré dans l'eau, et la ligne se tendit soudainement.

-Ça mord ! cria Link, fantasmant déjà sur l'espèce du poisson, et s'imaginant remonter une truite du Crépuscule.

-Alléluia ! fit Midona d'un ton blasé.

Elle reporta tout de même son attention sur la lutte acharnée qui était en train de se dérouler entre l'Hylien et le poisson. Et, pour l'instant, c'était le poisson qui semblait avoir le dessus. Link moulinait comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais rien n'y fit. Le poisson, quel qu'il soit, devait être d'une taille exceptionnelle pour faire peiner Link autant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de se débattre. Ce qui faisait enrager l'Hylien et amusait beaucoup la Twili. Soudain, il leva brusquement sa canne, et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

Tous les oiseaux autour du lac arrêtèrent subitement de chanter. Les canards sur la berge retinrent leur respiration. Les écureuils lâchèrent leurs noisettes. Link contempla comme un idiot le morceau de canne qui lui était resté dans les mains. Et Midona éclata de rire. À ce moment précis, tous les animaux reprirent leur joyeux babillage, comme si ils étaient tous en train de se moquer de Link avec elle.

Furieux, celui-ci jeta son bout de bois, désormais inutile, au fond de la barque et se mit debout. La barque se mit alors à tanguer, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser immédiatement le rire de Midona.

-Wow, Link, du calme, tu vas nous faire chavirer, dit-elle en se cramponnant à son banc, soudain pâle.

Il l'ignora. Il devait rétablir sa réputation. L'Hylien tendit un doigt menaçant vers l'étendue d'eau.

-Tu as peut être gagné une bataille, poisson, mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre !

Sur ces mots, il enfila sa tenue Zora en un éclair et plongea, renversant la barque que Midona quitta juste à temps en s'envolant, peu désireuse de piquer une tête dans l'eau froide.

-Link ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ? cria-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir attraper un poisson à mains nues ?

Link ne l'entendait évidemment pas. Il avait nagé jusqu'au fond et la voix de Midona ne lui parvenait pas.

Midona soupira. Ah, ces créatures de lumière ! Il fallait toujours qu'elles se rendent intéressantes...

La tête de Link apparut alors à la surface de l'eau. Il nageait en direction de la berge en tirant une chose apparemment lourde. Il remonta sur la terre ferme et hissa la chose derrière lui.

Midona s'approcha, intriguée. Elle constata alors que la chose était un Hylien d'approximativement douze ans, aux cheveux blonds et à la peau bronzée. Il portait un simple vêtement de paysan et ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux.

-Eh ben, Link, dit-elle, on dirait que la pêche à été bonne.

-Viens m'aider à le réanimer, au lieu de dire des imbécilités, grogna Link.

Midona posa deux doigts sur le cou du noyé.

-Il est vivant, déclara-t-elle.

-Merci, mais j'avais déjà remarqué.

Midona l'ignora et ferma les yeux. De la lumière sortit de sa main et enveloppa le corps du rescapé. Il toussa un peu et cracha de l'eau avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il vit alors les deux visages penchés sur lui et se mit à pleurer.

Link paniqua.

-Mais, mais... mais arrête ! On ne te veut pas de mal, arrête de pleurer, bon sang ! Midona, tu lui fais peur, va t'en !

-Mais ça va pas, non ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire pleurer les gosses ? protesta celle-ci.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

-Papa... murmura faiblement l'enfant.

Puis il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Midona prit la parole.

-Dis, Link, t'as vu ça ?

-Voir quoi ?

-Ses yeux... Ce gamin avait les yeux rouges...

* * *

Wow ! Suspense, suspense ! Bientôt la suite, et donnez-moi votre avis ! Le bouton « Review » est notre ami !  
Smarty, rimeuse de génie.


End file.
